


Sick Day

by darkest_nights_will_end



Series: Hollingstwins [11]
Category: Degrassi, Degrassi the Next Generation, Degrassi: Next Class
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hunter is trying his best, Sibling Fluff, Siblings, Sickfic, Twin-centric, Twins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-05
Updated: 2017-01-05
Packaged: 2018-09-14 22:45:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,643
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9208289
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkest_nights_will_end/pseuds/darkest_nights_will_end
Summary: Frankie gets sick. Hunter takes care of her.





	

In the back of her mind, Frankie knew that she was sick from the moment she woke up, but she was determined not to let it get to her. After all, if she put herself in a good mindset, her body would listen, right? And while staying home alone in a big house might sound like a lot of fun, Frankie would much rather be socializing with her friends, not lying on the couch, only able to focus on how poorly she felt. 

  


So, she stumbled out of bed, trying her best to make herself look presentable. She thought maybe getting up and moving around would make her feel better, but it only served to make her feel worse. Reasoning that she still had a little while before she had to leave her room and face her family, Frankie lied back down on her bed. She would just stay a couple more minutes…

  


* * *

  


  


“Frankie? Come on, we’re going to be late.” The next thing she knew, Frankie was being violently shaken by someone. Had she really fallen asleep? 

  


Frankie opened her eyes to see Hunter standing above her, looking moderately annoyed that she wasn't already up and ready to face the day. But she didn't care, she already had enough problems as it was. 

  


“‘M coming, go away,” she groaned, turning away, her voice slightly raspy. But, like the annoyed twin brother he was, Hunter wouldn't leave her alone. 

  


“Come on, Sunshine,” he said, sarcasm dripping from voice as he pulled her up. “If we’re late, Mom will get pissed. Not to mention our breakfast will get cold.”

  


Frankie didn’t really have an appetite, but it would come across as suspicious if she didn't eat anything, so she reluctantly complied. Once she was standing, she glared at him. It was the first time Hunter had seen her face, and he raised an eyebrow at her. She was pale, with dark circles around her eyes that even her finest makeup couldn’t conceal.

  


“Are you okay? No offense Franks, but you look like crap,” he noted. This only served to irritate his sister more. 

  


“Wow, thanks. And how is it you don't have a girlfriend?” She rolled her eyes. 

  


“Sorry- You know what I mean. Are you sick? I can go tell Mom you're staying home if you want-”

  


“No, that won’t be necessary. I’m not sick, I’m fine,” she lied. “Probably just seasonal allergies.” 

  


“Frankie, you don’t _ have _ seasonal allergies.” He put a hand to her forehead, copying the action he’d seen his mother do countless times when he wasn’t feeling well. “You’re really warm, I think you have a fever.”

  


“I appreciate the concern, but I’m fine. Didn’t you say we were going to be late, Hunter? Come on.” She walked past him, exiting the room. Hunter knew how stubborn she was, so he chose not to fight it, following her out of the room. They had enough classes that if she took a turn for the worse, he would be able to notice it. 

  


* * *

  


  


“You’re not fooling anybody, you know. Ready to admit that you’re sick?” Hunter looked over at her as they stood at their lockers. Their first two classes had gone by, and Frankie felt just as bad as she had that morning. 

  


“I’m fine. If anything, it’s just-” She was cut off by a cough, which soon turned into a fit of coughing that had her keeled over. Hunter stared at her somewhat smugly. He felt bad, of course, but he also didn’t want to pass up an opportunity to be right. He thought about patter her back, but he didn’t want to make things worse. Once she was finished, she looked back up at him, glaring.

  


“Ready to admit defeat?” He asked, unsurprised when she shook her head.

  


“I just swallowed wrong or something. No big deal.” 

  


“Alright, whatever you say,” he said, closing his locker and walking towards his next class.

  


* * *

  


  


As the day progressed, Frankie’s condition only worsened. Her head was pounding, her body couldn’t seem to decide if it was hot or cold, and she was hardly speaking, as her throat hurt too much. She left her English class wishing that she had listened to her brother and stayed home, but the damage was done. 

  


“You were right,” her voice was hoarse as she walked down the hall with her twin.

  


“I’m sorry, what was that again?” He smirked, leaning in to hear the words she rarely said to him.

  


“I said you were right. Don’t be a jerk.” She rolled her eyes at him. “I wish I’d stayed home.”

  


“Do you want to go home?” Hunter asked, dropping the facade and actually being nice to Frankie. 

  


“I would love to, but I don’t know where Miles is, and he has the keys-” She was interrupted by Hunter reaching into his pocket, pulling out the object in question. 

  


“How did you get them?”

  


“Asked Miles for them this morning. I had an idea that you might eventually give in.” Hunter could empathize with his sister. Nobody liked being sick. “Come on, I’ll drop you off,” he said, leading her into the office. He signed them both out and the two walked out to the car.

  


* * *

  


  


“Alright, here we are,” Hunter said, as Frankie unbuckled her seatbelt. “I’ll see you later, okay? Feel better.” Frankie’s face twisted into one of confusion.

  


“You’re not staying?” She asked. Being sick made her more whiny than usual, but Hunter, having lived with her their whole lives, was used to it.

  


“I- No, I was going to go back to school,” he told her. 

  


“Will you stay, please? I don’t want to be alone, that’s boring.  _ Please _ Hunter?” She begged. If he was being honest, he didn’t really feel like returning to school either. He sighed, pretending to be annoyed, although it obvious that he was just joking. 

  


“Alright, alright, jeez, I’m coming,” he said, turning off the car. He walked alongside Frankie, noting that she was walking at a much slower pace than normal. 

  


“Have you had anything to eat today? And don’t lie to me, I know you didn’t eat anything at breakfast.” Hunter wasn’t exactly sure how to care for someone who was sick, but he figured he’d use a combination of how his Mom and Miles handled illness with the twins and how Hunter felt when he was sick.

  


“No,” Frankie admitted. “Nothing sounds good.” 

  


“Okay.” Hunter nodded. “Go get comfortable and I’ll get you something. You can’t just not eat.” Frankie complied, going to her room to change into more comfortable clothes before positioning herself on the couch. 

  


Hunter, meanwhile, searched the kitchen for something to make for his sister. What were you supposed to feed someone who wasn’t hungry? Turning to the internet, Hunter pulled out his phone, searching for the best foods eat while sick. Once he found results that he was confident he wouldn't screw up, he began preparing. 

  


* * *

  


  


Hunter walking into the living room, tray in hand. Frankie looked at him, her eyes widening at the amount of food.

  


“Hunter? That’s a lot, and I told you-”

“I know, but I wasn’t sure what you’d want. There’s toast, a banana, an ice pop- if you want that, you should probably eat it sooner rather than later, a bottle of water, and some ginger ale.” He placed the tray on the floor beside her. 

  


“Thank you, Hunter.” Frankie smiled at him gratefully, which he returned. 

  


“I’ll be right back, okay?” Frankie nodded, and Hunter exited the room once more, returning quickly with 2 blankets, a box of tissues, and an ice pack. He placed the tissues on the side table, the ice pack over her forehead, and wrapped the first blanket around her, placing the other one beside the couch, just in case. He was pleased to see that she was eating the ice pop.

  


“Is there anything else you need?” He asked. His plan was to go to his room to play video games and leave Frankie be, but she was having none of that.

  


“Will you stay here? Oh! Will you play with my hair?” She asked, her face lighting up. It was the most upbeat Hunter had seen her all day. Out of all the possible things she could have asked of him, this certainly wasn’t the hardest. 

  


“After you finish eating. And if I get sick, you  _ better _ take care of me,” he told her. 

  


“Of course.” She sat up, allowing Hunter to sit where her head had been resting. Once she had eaten some of the toast, she laid back down, her head resting on his lap. 

  


Hunter wasn’t quite sure how to play with someone’s hair, so he awkwardly picked some of it up, running it through his fingers. It felt weird, and he was worried he’d pull too hard and hurt her. 

  


“Is this how you do it?” He asked her. Frankie nodded contently, her eyes already beginning to close. Hunter continued, eventually gaining a bit more confidence in his movements.

  


“You okay?” He asked. He waited for a response, but received none. She had fallen asleep. Normally, this would be when Hunter would leave the room, but because he was currently serving as her human pillow, he was unable to get up, leaving him no choice but to stay. 

  


Hunter noticed that he was feeling a bit tired himself. A small nap wouldn’t hurt, and it would be better than just sitting there, waiting for Frankie to wake up. He reclined the seat gently, taking great care not to wake up his twin. Once he was situated, he closed his eyes. 

  
Being a caretaker was a lot harder than he thought it would be. Hunter didn’t mind though, knowing that if he was sick next week, Frankie would gladly do the same for him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Hollingstwins is back!
> 
> I'm so incredibly sick right now, so I thought I'd project it onto fictional characters! This wasn't a planned chapter, but when I fell sick it was the only thing on my mind. There is a lot coming up in the future!
> 
> S3 is on Friday and I'm NOT READY.
> 
> I've been thinking of writing a part 2 with Hunter getting sick and Frankie taking care of him. Is that something anybody would read?
> 
> Thank you to everybody who has read, reviewed, or left kudos. It makes my day!


End file.
